


CRAVE

by SurienAdiyah



Category: My thoughts - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurienAdiyah/pseuds/SurienAdiyah
Summary: I awoke with this on my brain. And I wanted to immortalize this. Put it into the hands of the ones who are fans. The ones I trust.





	CRAVE

I crave you so much in reality , that in my dreams i taste you. My mouth is full of you. It waters for you and I wake up drooling. My eyes roll back at the taste of you. Stuck there for eternity and I wake up with a headache. Your kisses press over my skin like a incessant ghost. Some may say that it’s the wind, but I know better, because even in the confines of my home . Windows sealed . Doors shut . Air off, I still feel you.

I feel you where the wind can not reach. Cocooned in my comforter I still fill your touch. Deeper. Deeper than The ocean is wide. I feel you pressing into me. Knuckle after knuckle after knuckle. I feel you deeper. Farther. Impossible. But here you are . I am wracking my brain Trying to decipher what it is that I feel. I feel you. I feel all of you. You are mine. But why do I crave you so?

I already have you. There is no reason for me to be shy about asking for a kiss. There is no reason for me to be shy about asking for a hug. There is absolutely no reason I should be shy about telling you to go to the bedroom; you are mine. So why? It makes no sense. I crave you like I craved you when I didn’t yet have you.

I don’t understand my desire to want you so much when all I have to do is speak . Call you. Text you. Tell you to come HOME . So why baby? Why do I crave you like I can’t get full off of you in the next five minutes if wanted to. There you are right next to me, asleep. All I have to do is reach over and taste you. It just doesn’t make sense.

I have craved for food before in my life. For taste. And all have been satisfied. Yet here I am. I should be full of your essence, I only tasted you moments ago and yet here I am once again craving you. Like your some quick high that I’m chasing through the streets. Aren’t you though? Only I don’t have to chase in the streets because you are cooked to perfection right in my home. Every section of it branding you a new strain.

Living room = a savory high that relaxes you. Puts you to sleep.

Bedroom= a high that you have to sweat in order for you to get through.

Bathroom= a clean comfortable high.

Kitchen= a hungry high.

You are so satisfying so why must I consume all of you today? Am I greedy? Am I waiting for the other shoe to drop? Waiting for the day you are going to leave me? Am I trying to burn your flavor on my tongue and your scent in my brain so that you are all I smell and taste from now on? Who am I to drink you dry? Could you even dry?


End file.
